bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Bladedance of Elementalers Episode 02
|romanization = Mayonaka no Bureido Dansu |airdate = July 21, 2014 |op = Kyoumei no True Force |ed = Seireikenbusai (Blade Dance) |ep-prev = Episode 01 |ep-next = Episode 03 |Arc = Areisha Spirit Academy Arc }} |Mayonaka no Bureido Dansu}} is the second episode of the Bladedance of Elementalers anime adaptation. It aired on July 21, 2014. Summary Kamito became the only male student in Areishia Spirit Academy and he will be lodging in a shack next to the academy stable. After a discussion with Teacher Freya, he went to the school cafeteria to eat; seeing them as pricey, he went back to his lodging. Rinslet Laurenfrost, a girl from Raven class, approached him at night to offer him soup and in return, she wanted Kamito to become her servant. But then Claire appears! Those two engaged in a quarrel over Kamito which eventually developed into a battle of wits. With the spirit battle occurring in front of his wooden shack, it quickly crumbles under the combined weight of Scarlet and Fenrir's attack. Ellis arrived with her two companions, and after making sour remarks of the two ladies in battle, a duel was proposed. This duel was a 3-versus-3 and Kamito had to participate as well. Later, Claire brought him to her room as his lodging was already destroyed. When Scarlet and Kamito finished clearing her room, she went and took a shower while Kamito decided to make dinner. Suddenly, the water spirit in Claire's bathroom went berserk and she ran out! He settled it quickly and then had dinner. Here, he learned of her true identity and why she wants a stronger spirit. As he reflected the dinner talk, they were on their way to «Astral Gate». Stepping in the middle, they were transported to Astral Zero. There, they met Rinslet and her maid, Carol. Shortly, Ellis and her teammates appeared and then the duel commenced. As the fight raged on, Ellis cornered Kamito, however, he noticed an ominous presence and asked Ellis to stop. There, coming down from the skies stood a demon spirit summoned by Restia to awaken Kamito! New Characters *Fenrir (True Form) *Rakka *Reishia *Rubia Elstein (Flashback) *Restia Ashdoll (Actual Appearance) Battles or Events *''Rinslet Laurenfrost and Fenrir v. Claire Rouge and Scarlet'' *''Claire Rouge, Rinslet Laurenfrost, and Kazehaya Kamito vs. Ellis Fahrengart, Rakka, and Reishia'' New Abilities Spirit Magic *Freezing Arrow *Hell Blaze Adaptation Notes :Adapted from Volume 1, Chapters 4, 5, and 6: Part 1-2 *In the anime, instead of luring Kamito by the smell of her food, Rinslet approached Kamito by knocking on the door of his hut first with food in hand. *In the anime, the hut caught on fire when Scarlet landed on it for a brief moment, but, in the light novel, during the battle, he realized that his hut had caught on fire. *In the anime, Claire tells Kamito that she was going to shower before Kamito started cooking. However, in the light novel, he cooked then realized she was showering. *In the anime, Kamito used Scarlet tail to cook, but, the light novel has him using a fire ball as the fire. *In the anime, Kamito placed his overcoat on Claire before absent mindedly giving her a handkerchief that turned out to be her panties. While in the light novel, he looked away while giving her a handkerchief that also turned out to be her panties. *In the anime, Kamito summoned his sword during battle, however, in the light novel, as advised by Claire, he summoned it before battle. Quotes "Kazehaya Kamito, allow me to introduce to you, my contracted spirit. The demonic wind spirit, «Simorgh»!" - Ellis Fahrengart "Beautiful."- Kazehaya Kamito References Category:Franchise Category:Anime Episodes